Judgement Hall (AKA Sans Gets Rekt)
by TwistedDrawer
Summary: This is my first story, and I originally wrote it for English class as an allegory. However, my friend Michael told me I should put it up on , so I did. *SPOILER WARNING* Anyone who has not played Undertale or at least the Genocide Path, DO NOT READ if you don't like spoilers. With that said, this story is about Sans during the Genocide Run.
"… Come on, get outta there…" I flinched as soon as I said that; the knife was already through her body. I pull my hoodie up as I walk away from her ashes. I gritted my teeth. "That little brat…" _Why am I not doing anything? I should confront them right now, show them what-for!... But… I'm not… I'm just waiting and watching while everyone else evacuates… or dies... *sigh* I'm not used to this. I'm so used to doing nothing, it's like I can't do anything else… But, I will… I will do everything in my power to stop them, even if I get killed myself… I better head over there, before they get too far..._

 _Why do I feel awful every time I walk past them…?_

Judgement Hall… 11:50 am.

I waited for them to come; I knew they were on their way, after all, if they wanted to kill the king, they had to go through here. I tried to think of my friend, probably dead by now, who asked me to promise to protect any human who comes down here. But here I am, waiting to battle them to the death. My morals are spinning around in my head, shaking me. I'm not scared, even though I should be. _Just relax, take a nice, long look around._ I never truly took in this place to its fullest, how could I? This place fills me with dread, grief. I never truly get it until I enter this hallway. _Your brother is dead_ , it whispers to me. _Everyone you love is dead; your brother, your friends, EVERYONE. They run into_ _ **them**_ _, they die. They fight_ _ **them**_ _, they die. The cycle never stops, and it never will stop. I've seen this battle over and over again. Even you will be dead; no one survives their encounter with the angel of death._ The only thing louder than the voices are my morals. OH, how I hate them…

They just keep coming… _Just talk to them about it… They're just a kid, they probably are scared silly, we are monsters of the underground, after all… Spare them… Talk to them… If they're going to be the one fighting, you be the one mercying them... Do not overestimate them._ But do not underestimate them either. Do not be like your brother, and mercy them like a fool. Dodge.

Remember to dodge… One hit, and I'm down…

Judgement Hall… 12:00 pm.

I can see the kid now, coming up pretty fast. I'm shaking as if I just saw my brother get murdered. I'm glad I never saw it, because if I cried my eyes out seeing his torn up scarf buried in the snow, I'd probably kill myself if I saw the scene take place. The kid stopped, the battle was drawing near. I tried my best to clear my mind; I stopped shaking. I took what little fleeting voice I had left to speak… I'd be speaking a lot in that hour… *sigh* _Goddamn it…_

"Well, you certainly have been busy, haven't you?" Silence… "What? Has killing everyone in the underground made you a silent killer? Or do you just want to get to the point?" A small step forward. I can see the knife shining in their hand. "... I see. Y'know kiddo, I really am a merciful guy, but if you take another step forward, you won't like what happens next." They flashed a smile, but not the sincerest one. "I know that you've seen me as the 'giving up' type of guy, but I'm serious. If you take another step forward, you're going to have a BAD TIME." Another step forward, no hesitation… "Welp. I warned ya kiddo. Sorry old lady, but this is why I never make promises."

Judgement Hall… 1:00 pm.

The world is dizzy. I faintly see a large streak of red down my chest; it was on my mouth and near my right eye. I could faintly make out the kid as they walked past me. They assumed I was dead, but I made myself known. "So that's it, huh? Just don't say I didn't warn you. The human world can be cold, not as easy to take down…" They kept walking. I was just one of many to them who fell to their silver knife. I could feel myself turning to dust as I tried to limp away. I see faintly, my brother, passed on, looking down on me with a smile. I may be done for, but I tried, and he and I would be together once again in the end. I collapse as soon as I leave Judgement Hall, almost as if I left all my power back where they stabbed me. As I fade away, all I can feel is regret. It didn't take very long before I faded away just like the rest.


End file.
